Memories of lunar fields
by Cojuribuji
Summary: Hazels human life of thieving and scrimping is changed forever when she finds Toboe and Tsume and joins the pack, unlocking her blurred memories and her longing for Paradise is a hunger to match Kibas and when all is said and done she may be the key to paradise for some (cruddy description, read the actual story to make your opinion :3) Oc x Tsume
1. Chapter 1

One- partners in crime

I smiled as I took a bite out of a freshly stolen apple and laid back in a small blanket on the floor of a small abandoned apartment with a huge open window. The moonlight felt as good as the warmth of forgotten sunlight as it touched my skin and I felt strangely rejuvenated from today's exhausting activities of scoping and thieving.  
I didn't steal for a high or money- I stole to survive. I had no one to look out for me and had to adapt to the ways of the city in order to keep living. I taught myself to raid and scrimp from what little I found In bins. It was interesting sometimes what I would find in trash cans or empty buildings and all the things that took my notice were stashed in the corner of this room in a small pryramid.  
I had found this place a while ago when escaping from some guards who caught me stealing a duck leg from a stall. This place was nicely tucked away and to get to it you would either have to scale a fifty foot out-of-use skyscraper, or crawl through a series of broken ventilation shafts- which is how I get in and out. I felt secured and comfortable here, even though I slept on the cold hard floor and occasionally a harsh wind would burst through the room due to the glassless window. It was home- I'd even carved my name on the floor with a piece if sharp rock as proof it was mine.  
I traced the rough outline with my finger- 'Hazel'...  
It was the only thing I had left of my past-my name. I barely know how I remembered it since it's all I can remember from all those years ago. Sometimes it's like I had only woken up a year ago and started my life instead of starting my life twenty years ago. I guess time isn't very kind to me and likes to trick my mind...  
I sighed and unwrapped the bandage that covered my blinded eye and ran my thumb along the ragged thin scar that traveled from the top of my eye brow, through my eyelid, down my cheek and past the left half of my lips to my chin. The cool air felt nice on the flesh and I sighed again. My scar was as much a mystery to me as my memories and just as much of a confusing blur as my current life. Having only vision in one eye made it difficult to judge distances and correct aim. That's why I'm just glad I can run fast to escape guards and sick men...  
Taking one last look at the almost full moon, I bode myself goodnight and curled up in a ball until morning light

I pulled the high collar of my coat closer to my neck as I walked through an alley in the early afternoon, a line of strange tasting hotdogs in my baggy left pocket. I thumbed them longingly-wanting to eat, but it would be better to get out of sight to avoid accusing eyes. I hadn't long snuck this from behind a stall keepers back and I really didn't want to run... I had pulled my calf muscle in yesterday's caper running away from a man who wanted to buy my body and was half limping on it now.  
As I rounded a corner to hide myself away, a metallic crash and birds cawing violently caught my attention and out of nowhere, a big red dog ran past me and ducked behind some cardboard boxes, whining and it's tail shaking between its legs. It must have been scared off by those birds I heard... Nasty things...  
"Hey little guy..." I cooed, crouching down and extending my hand. Poor thing must be all alone... As it peered around the corner of the boxes, I could see its skinny state. It sniffed the air before slowly creeping towards my hand. I frowned and thought to the meat in my pocket. I worked hard to get this food and I'm hungry too! ... But this dog looks starving. I couldn't just let him suffer...  
"Here boy..." I pulled out the line of hotdogs and held them out. The dogs pointed ears perked up and a sparkle appeared in his eyes. I chuckled and held them out closer to him.  
"C'mon buddy, I ain't gonna hurt ya." It slowly gained confidence and sat in front of me, gently munching on the meat. I smiled and softly petted his head and his tail wagged.  
"Good boy. I haven't seen you around these parts before..."  
Once he was finished he laid his head on my knees and whined until I stroked his back.  
"Haven't you got anyone looking after you boy?" The dog snuffed what I considered a 'no' and I giggled at the thought that he could understand more than just 'food' and 'walkies'. But nevertheless, it was someone to talk to and I made the best of the strange conversation.  
"I'm all alone too... How about you come with me?" The dogs head lifted sharply and it's open mouth panting looked like a happy smile. It's tail was wagging a mile a minute and I took it as a 'yes'. With a laugh I ruffled its neck and kissed the top of its head.  
"Then it's settled boy! You're my new companion!" The dog leapt up and knocked me on my back, licking my face excitedly and I laughed, trying to hold him off and keep my bandage around my eye from slipping off.  
"Okay, okay! Enough kisses buddy!" He finally backed up and sat down- that doggy grin still wide on his face.  
"Hmm.. I'd better get some more food if you're staying with me... Those hot dogs were all I got today and I haven't eaten yet!" I looked back down the alley towards the market.  
"If we can work as a team, we can get some more easily!" The dog barked stoutly and wagged its tail, up and ready to go.  
"You are a strange thing- it's like you can actually understand every word I'm saying!" I scratched him behind the ears and stood up.  
"Okay! Let's go bud- we'll be partners in crime!"

I narrowed my good eye as I pulled up my hood and stepped out of the alley way.  
"Okay boy, you stick tight to me and we'll get this done easy." The dog snuffled my hand and stood close to my heels.  
"Atta bud. Let's go." I headed straight for the meat stall I had got the hotdogs from earlier and clicked my fingers, pointing discreetly to under the stalls table. The dog thankfully understood the action and slipped under the table. As I walked along, I slid a short line of more hotdogs under the table and the dog took them like I planned. I smiled and held a thumbs up by my side, directed at the dog. He followed my steps under the next few stalls until I got to the bread market. A nice sized loaf sat on the edge of the table and it would surely feed us for a few days if we were careful with our portioning... But would I be able to sneak it under my coat? I waited until the seller looked away to a buying customer and as I pretended to observe the loaf and put it back, I doubled my arm back and stuffed it into a big pocket on the inside of my coat. Heart pounding fast, I slowly wriggled my fingers at the dog under the table and began to walk away.

Once we reached the end of the stalls, the dog ran out to walk by my side and I pet him on the head.  
"Well done boy." I noticed he still had half the string of hotdogs in his jaws. I laughed as he lifted them to my hand and I put them in my outer pocket.  
"Good buddy."  
"THEIF! Stop!" A deep bellow sent a jolt of fear down my spine and I slowly turned my head. Several guards glared and ran towards me. The dog beside me growled and bared his teeth.  
"No time bud, run!" I sped off and was relieved when the dog ran close behind me.  
I turned a few corners and ducked into an alley not far from the vents I used to get back home.  
"Just a little more, bud!" I called to him. The guards were only a few yards behind us and to even have a chance to evade them, we'd need to get tricky and loose them.  
"Okay boy, stick close!"

We zigzagged through fences and holes in wire barricades, finally reaching the building home was hidden in. We were only a little in front of the guards now and now was our chance to get them off our scent. But as we rounded the building to where I normally found the vents opening, I realized we would have to take a steep climb up some ladders in the walls side to reach the vent. I looked down at the dog then to the ladder.  
"Crap... Ummm, I could carry you-" suddenly the dog leapt onto the ladder and skillfully scaled the wall. I stood awestruck by the trick for a moment and smiled wide.  
"Looks like my buds a natural! Just a little further up boy and go into the vent!" I called to him and he dived through the broken grate of the vent and I quickly followed. I was greeted my a slobbery kiss on the cheek and a lopsided doggy grin as I swung my legs inside.  
"Okay boy, no more kisses!" I gently pushed him back and shuffled around him till I was leading the way through the maze of tunnels.  
"It's a little awkward to find, bud, but it's out of the way and safe. Those guards can't fit though these tunnels, let alone find out the right route. Almost home now."  
I pushed open the grate with my foot and motioned for the canine to jump down.  
"Home sweet home-" I said as I followed the dog down into the room and looked up meeting the golden gaze of a fierce looking man with a scar across his chest.  
"Who are you?!"


	2. Chapter 2

Two- the legend of the wolves

I stared at the stranger, coiled up and ready to run. The man seemed tensed to do the same.  
"I said who are you!" He growled roughly again.  
"I live here, that's all you need to know. Why are you here!" I snapped and he clenched his jaw before opening it wide to roar back a reply, but the dog ran up to him, tail wagging and tongue lolling out.  
"Bud-" I reached out for him, but the stranger just huffed at the canine, not moving to hurt him like I had expected. I watched as they seemed to communicate through staring at each other, the stranger finally snorting and looking my way. Once again I tensed.  
"Do you have food?" He asked stiffly and I slowly nodded, regretting it straight away. Crud, now he was gonna try take it... Over my dead body!  
The dog came to me and nudged the pocket with the half string of hotdogs and whined. I frowned and gave him the meat but the dog grabbed my sleeve instead and pulled me to the man. It whined again and sat beside the man. I offered him the meat and he took it just as hesitantly.  
"You know this little guy?"  
"Yeah, I know the runt." He grunted through mouthfuls.  
"'Runt'? He's too big to be the runt of a litter... What species is he anyway? He's big enough to be a wolf-."  
"He is a wolf."  
"... Yeah right! As much as I would love to believe this cutie is a wolf, they are extinct." I laughed, stepping back a bit and calling the dog over. It stayed by the mans side and yipped.  
"What bud? You can't expect me to believe wolves still exist! ...do you?" I shook my head and laughed at myself.  
"Look at me- talking as if you can actually understand me!" I must be going mad because I could swear the dog nodded. I raised an eyebrow at the man.  
"...can he?" The man frowned and sat back down on the window ledge, hands behind his head.  
"Course he can. Dumb as he is- he can understand you." The dog snarled shortly at his comment and strutted away. It seemed like they had a strange relationship and it was quite funny to watch!  
"You guys are like an old married couple!" I chuckled and sat down in my corner where my blanket was. The man stifled a snort and glared. The dog trotted over and laid beside me.  
"So how do you know Bud?"  
"His name isn't Bud! It's Toboe."  
"Well that might be what you named him, but I call him Bud."  
"I didn't name him! That's his name. Ask him-" he choked on his sentence.  
"Ask him? Yeah sure. I wish he could talk back and tell me. It'd be so cool if he could. But he can't." I rubbed the back of...'Toboes' neck. The dog and man shared a look and the man glared.  
"Don't you dar-!" Suddenly the fur beneath my fingers changed to cloth and under my arm lie a young boy with a nervous smile.  
"Heya." He chimed and I raised an eyebrow. A dog just transformed into a boy. A dog... Just turned into... A boy?!  
Before I could say anything, a silver dog appeared out of nowhere and grabbed the boys arm, yanking him with it and out the window. I stood and rushed to the window, trying to catch them back.  
"Wait!"


End file.
